


stuck between a rock and a hard place

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Edge Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, fleshlight, sleeve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day 10 -Edgeplay| Gun Play | Fucking MachineThere's a break in shooting, and the two main leads have a moment to themselves.





	stuck between a rock and a hard place

Jensen was still chuckling about a joke Misha had told him when he pushed into his trailer.

“What’s so funny?”

Whirling around, Jensen spotted the owner of the familiar voice sprawled over his couch.

“Jesus Christ, Jared.”

Jared heaved his long frame up into a sitting position, smiling broadly.

“Come on. We’re not exactly filming uplifting scene here, and I know I haven’t read the script but I doubt things are turning around that quickly.”

Jensen snorted, tossing the bundle of paper onto the small table to dig through his tiny fridge. The thing was small, but the crew made sure it was always stocked with an array of drinks. He pushed the beers out of the way to grab a bottle of water. Alcohol was allowed on their sets, but no one ever drank while they still had scenes to do. He only had an hour’s worth of break while they changed the scene, so water it was.

“Seriously. What’s funny?”

Jensen took a long drink, screwing the cap back on the bottle.

“Just something Misha said.”

“Aaah.” Jared nodded, “It’s just. I was waiting in here for you. And I found something funny as well.”

Jensen froze, mind ticking over everything he kept in his trailer, and which of them could be used against him.

“What_”

The rest of the question died in Jensen’s throat when Jared held up the offending object; waggling it happily in one giant hand. His fleshlight.

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.”

Jared drew out the words, tossing the sex toy from hand to hand.

“Because I can’t figure out why this is in here.”

Jensen could feel his cheeks heat under the tastefully minimalist make up.

“It’s not like you’re allowed to come without my permission, is it?”

Jensen gasped, turning quickly to check the doors.

“Jared!” He whispered crossly. “Not here.”

But Jared was undeterred. Slowly, he got up, walked around the other man, and locked the door with a quiet click.

“That’s what I thought too. But then I found this.”

He draped himself across Jensen’s back, arms snaking around Jensen’s shoulders to waggle the fake vagina in front of them.

“And I’m perfectly happy to pause our games while we’re working.” Jared’s voice dropped, nuzzling into the crook of Jensen’s heating neck. “But our rules.” He hummed, arms drawing in tighter, and Jensen swallowed. “The rules still stand.”

Jensen gasped, suddenly very hard in his – well, Dean’s – jeans when Jared’s teeth closed on the pulse point near his jaw.

“J_ Jare. Don’t. They’ll see.”

Growling, Jared voiced his displeasure. But his teeth didn’t clamp down, just steady pressure that had Jensen’s toes curling in his boots.

“Have you been breaking the rules, Jens?”

“No!”

Jensen barely managed not to shout the negation when teeth closed around his ear.

“Jesus Jay. No. Stop it.”

Jared chuckled, tugging on the lobe between his teeth before relenting with a quick lick.

“Then why is this in here?”

Still holding on to the shorter man, Jared set the toy on the table next to the unrolling pages of Jensen’s script, and set about opening up the other man’s jeans. Jensen didn’t struggle, leaning back into Jared’s chest.

“It was a joke. Misha left it in here last month.”

Jensen’s voice hitched when Jared boldly reached in and grabbed his cock, manhandling it out into the open air.

“It’s been cleaned, Jen.” Jared tutted, stroking slowly. “Misha does go all out when he attempts a prank, but I doubt he’s spending time cleaning sex toys he’s going to be leaving around your trailer.”

Jensen moaned, hips twitching along to Jared’s ministrations. Protesting his innocence in halting pants.

“It. It was covered in whipped cream Jay. Didn’t use it. I swear.”

Jared barked a laugh.

“You take revenge?”

Jensen relaxed a bit. Jared seemed to believe him.

“Yeah. Fuck. I_ ah_ I hid but plugs in the pockets of all of Castiel’s coats.”

“Good boy.” Jared chuckled. “But. You kept it, didn’t you?”

Jensen whimpered, Jared hadn’t stopped stroking him; loose and slow. He was still very much aware of where they were. Not in the privacy of their own home, but in a thinly walled trailer surrounded by the bustle of the film industry.

“I didn’t use it, Jay. I swear.”

For some reason, Jared tutted again.

“Well that seems like a waste. Perfectly good, clean toy here.”

“What?”

Jensen tried to twist around far enough to get a look at Jared’s face. As he turned, however, Jared reached to the side again. In one swift movement, he picked up the fleshlight, and slid it smoothly over Jensen’s erection.

Instead of Jensen getting a look at Jared’s expression, it was Jared who got a first-row seat to Jensen’s eyes going wide in surprised pleasure before rolling back and closing in effort to not make a sound.

Chuckling, Jared started pumping the toy back and forth.

“Fuck. Jay.”

It was a whisper. Knowing that any loud sounds would alert others to their activities. The last thing he wanted was for cast or crew to walk in on this.

Jared didn’t let up, working a continuously squirmier Jensen towards a quick orgasm. The slick sound of lube and Jensen’s garbled, muffled moans all that was heard in the trailer.

“Shit. Jay. Please.”

They were the first words in minutes, and Jared just chuckled. Jensen groaned, head pressing harder into Jared’s chest.

“Fuck. Please, Jay. Please. ‘m gonna come.”

Instead of answering, Jared stopped moving the toy, Jensen’s cock buried deep. Jensen sagged back with a muted sob.

“I hate you.”

Jared nuzzled his neck.

“Naah. Not yet.”

Jensen groaned, turning his head to the side. He knew where this was going.

Excruciatingly slowly, Jared pulled back the toy again. Starting up a slow rolling rhythm.

“How is it that this is the only thing you’ve got the patience for?” Jensen growled.

Jared laughed. A suddenly loud noise in the quiet trailer.

“I guess the rewards are worth taking it slow for once.”

“Fuck.”

“Don’t give me ideas, Jens.”

Jared warned, and Jensen fell silent again. Letting Jared work him back towards the edge again.

In fact, Jared did it four times before he changed things up. Jensen was whispering pleas for mercy into Jared’s arm, hands gripping tightly to any part of Jared he could reach.

“You want to come, Jen?”

Weak at the knees, Jensen nodded with a quiet sob. Begging again until Jared shushed him.

“You know the rules.”

Jensen groaned.

“I can’t wait till tonight Jay. Please.”

Jared hummed, nudging Jensen forward towards the small table.

“Hold this, will you?”

Pushed right up to the table, Jared could prop the fleshlight onto it. Whimpering, Jensen scrabbled to hold onto the toy, cock pressed deep into the slick silicone.

Already loose, his jeans came down easily enough, and Jared nudged at the plug between his co-star’s cheeks.

“You need more lube?”

Hips working in tiny aborted thrusts, Jensen nodded. So Jared slicked up more than sufficiently before pulling the plug down and out. Spurred on by Jensen’s needy whimpers, Jared slid a couple of lubed fingers into Jensen’s half prepped hole. Spreading lube as he scissored the muscle into submission.

“Please, Jay. Please I can’t.”

Jared pulled back and stood, freeing his own erection at last.

“Not going to start breaking the rules now, are you Jen?”

Jensen shook his head, but his hips were moving faster, hands holding on to the toy with a white knuckled grip.

“Such a good boy for me.”

Soothing his hands down Jensen’s quivering sides, Jared steadied his lover with one hand, guiding his cock home with the other. Jensen’s teeth ground together audibly, but he didn’t make a sound. Anyone passing by right outside, would never know what they were doing within.

“Fuck yeah. Been wanting to do this to you for ages.”

Stuck between the sex toy and Jared’s cock, Jensen wriggled impatiently. Chuckling deeply, Jared started up a steady rhythm. Nothing aggressive. That would eventually end up rocking the trailer, which would negate all the secrecy so far. Just smooth and sweet.

The push and pull of Jared’s hips, passed through to Jensen. He didn’t move as freely, or as far back and forth as Jared, but he was still fucking into the fleshlight readily enough.

“I’m going to come, Jen.”

Jensen whimpered. Eyes cast over his shoulder in a pleading stare. Jared had denied him four times so far. And while it seemed unlikely that Jared would leave him hanging high and dry after this much teasing, you could never be sure.

“Yeah. I’m going to fill you right up.” Jared sped up just a bit. “And you’re going to come too, aren’t you?”

Jensen responded squeaky and unsure.

“Yes?”

Jared’s smile wrinkled around his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Oh thank fuck.”

Laughing, Jared pumped his hips five more times, and came. With Jensen tumbling after him within seconds.

Jared had the wherewithal to push the small plug back in place before collapsing back onto the couch. Dragging Jensen back with him, they were giggling like schoolchildren.

A quick knock on the door brought them to a quick halt.

“Jensen?”

Clearing his throat, Jensen called out a response.

“They’ll be ready on set in ten minutes.”

Jensen checked the clock.

“That was quick. I’ll be right out. Thanks!”

Whoever had been by hadn’t even tried the door. It was a good thing, he didn’t usually lock his door.

“You’re going to have to clean up. I’m not going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

Jared waved amiably as Jensen trudged to the small bathroom to clean up as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
